


(Y)ear of the Cat

by jetmound



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmound/pseuds/jetmound
Summary: This is a songfic. What is a songfic?You take a song and build the story around it. In this case the song "Year ”of the CatWhat if Yang met Blake in a different manner.  what if they need a year
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	(Y)ear of the Cat

**The (Y)ear of the Cat**

It had been an interesting morning, the bed had called me long ago... ‘snicker’ … my bed that is, but I was not answering. The party last night was a full blowout and the fridge held only vodka, ice cubes and a jar of olives. I could only make martinis 

Sigh……. 

I, lucky me, got picked to do the shopping for breakfast. The morning market was filled with people hustling to and fro and I had almost a thousand lien in my pocket. lt helps when your sister is dating rich. 

The fresh produce, meats, cheeses, fruits, and loaves of bread sang a tune of good eats. Nostalgia crept in and I felt whisked away to the time my rents, (all three of them, would tell me about of carefree times. The times when a man could be a man and a woman, a delicate fricking flower, long before any of this politically correct crap. )

_On a morning from a Bogart movie  
In a country where they turn back time  
You go strolling through the crowd like Peter Lorre  
Contemplating a crime_

My hands were full, carrying the three bags of fresh food for the morning breakfast. The bags shifted and swayed as I sauntered along. The aromas swirled tantalizing t my senses. I snitched samples a bit of this and that savoring the soft meats and hard cheeses. The bright flavors bursting on my tongue like fireworks made the trip worthy. Momentarily paused wondering how it would be if I was not still a bit drunk. The sweet taste of alcohol lingered on my tongue, I wanted more.

“Strawberry Sunrise... yes, I need more strawberries.” 

Taking a detour I headed to the fruit stands. Walking amid the stalls I see a commotion, ripples through the crowd like a puddle; into which a stone has been tossed. 

The masses parted and she appeared moving toward me like a swift arrow to its target. The gap closed but only for a moment. Three hulking shapes emerged scanning, searching peering the crowd. Looking for the fleeing girl, not a girl... a woman.

_She comes out of the sun in a silk dress running  
Like a watercolor in the rain  
Don't bother asking for explanations  
She'll just tell you that she came_

It was purple, like the hue at twilight, the halter neckline sheath dress that was split up the right side to her, well what she had only-just did not show. The silk wrapping her like a second skin. Her heels made her almost as tall as me. I looked at a pair of legs that were going to the moon. And I followed that path like a rocket till I was captured by her eyes, then our hands met fingers entwined. The amber golden flame that burns through your very soul. Her eyes held the secrets of the universe but all I wanted is that they saw me. The flames ignited my passions when I saw her. Me, the heartbreaker, trapped and collared; leashed and willing to be lead. A shout woke me from my fantasies. The three hulks moved toward her. They looked like they escaped from a muscle man magazine. They shout a name I could not place. They moved like mercury fluid, quick, and unencumbered. Flowing around the crowd toward me and her. I knew I had to protect her. 

Once more a name was shouted and I now knew my heart’s desire’s name-- “Blake”. I must intervene. Knife hand striking the first evil person in the throat leaving him gasping. Dropping to his knees- bringing my knee up connecting with his forehead - leaving him out cold, the second one swung a heavy right roundhouse that I ducked under it grabbing his wrist and elbow snapping it back hearing the pop of a dislocated shoulder and the girlish scream of pure pain. Their auras were unlocked, but they did not have hunter-level combat skills.  
The last one moved faster than the other two. I could see him drawing a weapon. Even with the crowd, they seem not to care about collateral damage. ‘Who is this woman, this Blake?’ The weapon pointed at my head, a large-bore auto pistol, ( My dear sister could have told you more about the gun but it’s not relevant to me. ) set that question to the side for the moment. The first shot I was able to duck, the second and third shots were quicker than the first-- smashing into my shoulder. The second shot hit my shoulder annoying but not disabling, the third I took center mass knocking me to my ass. I was in trouble now (aura can absorb and deflect damage, but oh, the pain!) He was aiming at my forehead, this one could put me down, but no bang. Just a look of shock as he fell, a blade protruding from his back. A pair of honey, amber eyes staring into mine. 

_In the year of the cat_

_She doesn't give you time for questions  
As she locks up your arm in hers  
And you follow till your sense of which direction  
Completely disappears_

A single kiss she offered and I accepted. A new experience for me, the gift she offers rang truer than all the knowledge I now possess. The heart of the matter is love? I am so lost as to what and who I am or was she held me and I was secure and safe. Onward she leads, through twists and turns lost in space and time. Hand in hand we walked along.

_By the blue-tiled walls near the market stalls  
There's a hidden door she leads you to  
These days, she says, "I feel my life  
Just like a river running through"_

Through the halls, to a door of which I knew if I opened it and passed through all, I thought I knew, would change. It would be the end of life as I knew it.  
I would be reborn, I would forever be chained; unbreakable binding me, we, us together till she let me go.  
I was here and here was where I was going to stay, till the end of time.

_The year of the cat Why she looks at you so coolly?  
And her eyes shine like the moon in the sea  
She comes in incense and patchouli  
So you take her, to find what's waiting inside_

_The year of the cat_

Night had fallen, at least, it had settled in for a nap. She looked up, locking the door. I failed to see her feet move and yet she is here... her ribbon falling away. Standing proudly are two triangular furred ears, flicking like they were sensing the very air itself. And I was just a trapped huntress locked in her power and lore, reduced to a passenger on a sinking ship. Nothing to do, but ride the waves and winds till I wrecked upon the shore. 

_Well morning comes and you're still with her  
And the bus and the tourists are gone  
And you've thrown away your choice and lost your ticket  
So you have to stay on_

She is yours forever and you are hers. The bonding binding two hearts and souls as one forever a single breathe is all that you need to sustain you and a single bite of nourishment to nurture you. And she has both claws and ears. (oh so cute) I had my fires and she, her shadows leaving us a mated pair. I had envied my sister her partner-lover-soulmate-wife. Now, I could see through her eyes, I felt complete... no, I was complete. 

_But the drumbeat strains of the night remain  
In the rhythm of the new-born day  
You know sometime you're bound to leave her  
But for now, you're going to stay_

_In the year of the cat  
Year of the cat_

The sun was setting, the market stalls closing and her friends were spreading out over the market square. But she was nowhere to be found in the center of the square there were two bags filled with the items Yang had on her list, a buzzing at the bottom of one of them was heard, her scroll with one final message 

**“The year of the Cat”**

My thanks to Al Steward. I hope this embodies the heart of the theme  
have loved the song since its release

"Year of the Cat"  
e Year of the Cat - Al Stewart.jpg  
Single by Al Stewart  
from the album Year of the Cat  
B-side "Broadway Hotel"  
Released in July 1976 (UK)  
October 1976 (US)  
Genre  
Soft rock[1]progressive pop[2]  
Songwriter(s)  
Al Stewart, Peter Wood  
Producer(s) Alan Parsons


End file.
